Various systems may provide users with images of different locations. For example, these images may include aerial images, satellite images, street level images, etc. Some of these street level images may provide a panoramic view of a location. Thus, these street level images may provide users with a higher resolution of street-scenes than aerial or satellite views. However, these street level images are more likely to have static and mobile obstacles such as street-side vegetation, parked vehicles, moving vehicles, pedestrians, cyclists, etc.
Such obstacles may become even more evident when the images are used to generate 3D models of various scenes. For example, trees and vehicles may prevent the images from capturing areas behind these obstacles relative to the camera. Thus, when the images are used to generate a 3D model, the areas behind these obstacles would not necessarily be visible or included in the 3D model. This may make the model appear incomplete to a user viewing the model.